Neophyte: The Journey Begins
by Raikana Sakaro
Summary: Based on some computer games from Alien software. I could tell that there was meant to be more, so I'm writing stories about it.


Title: Neophyte: Thael's Adventure  
  
Disclaimers: Thael, Koplio, Neika, and any other names that I take from the games are copyright etc. of Alien Software.  
  
Note: These stories will be based on some computer games I have called Neophyte. If you would like to download them, they are at www.interactivitiesink.com  
  
Prologue  
  
Thael sat on a sofa in front of a crackling fire. He watched the flames lick the top of the fireplace and felt at peace.  
  
"Thael!" a voice called, shattering the peace. "Come on! Get in here! Now!" the feminine voice persisted.  
  
Thael sighed and lifted himself off the couch, walking into the adjoining room, shuffling his feet against the wooden floor as he did so. The Kitchen smelled of cooking meat, spices, and a dozen other unidentifiable scents.  
  
A woman with blue hair bustled around, stirring this and tasting that. She walked up to him. She stared him in the eye, her face tilted up. "Come on. Get ready. They'll be here soon."  
  
He followed her as she went back to work. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Help!" she said, sounding exasperated.  
  
"How do I help?"  
  
"Set the table, get the kids ready, do anything that needs to be done."  
  
Thael sighed once again as he went to one of the cupboards and pulled out some dishes. He cleared off the rough wooden table and started placing the metal plates on it.  
  
"No, no, no," his wife said as she walked over to him. "You have to put the tablecloth on first." She gathered the plates up and set them on a counter.  
  
Thael just sighed and shook his head as he went to fetch a tablecloth. What had happened to his wife's tomboy personality?  
  
"Aquarine! Keljo!" he heard Neika cry. "Get ready! People are coming soon!"  
  
"Yes, mother," the two children chorused in unison.  
  
He smiled slightly as he unfolded the tablecloth and spread it over the table. He went to get the dishes again and set them on the table. He half- expected Neika to come and take them off again, telling him something else was wrong. He was relived when she didn't and went on to place silverware and cups out, too.  
  
Aquarine and Keljo pranced into the room just after he finished. They, too, got dishes from the cupboard and walked over to the small table where they and their friend would be sitting tonight.  
  
Neika grabbed two candlesticks and placed them on the table, lighting them with a piece of coal from her cooking fire.  
  
Soon, the clatter of wheels was heard outside the house. Aquarine and Keljo ran to the front door, yelling the entire time. Thael stood by the table, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Neika asked. "Go say hello to them."  
  
Thael smiled and followed his children. He looked out the door and saw two carriages silhouetted against the setting sun.  
  
A man with long, black hair and dark, blue-green eyes stepped out of one of the carriages. He reached his hand back in and a slender, white hand grabbed it. He helped out a woman dressed in long, white robes. Her black hair fell around her waist and her delicately pointed ears stretched flat against her head. The woman's stomach was protruding and she walked somewhat awkwardly.  
  
Out of the other carriage climbed a man with light brown hair and light blue eyes. His companions were a woman with long, red hair and a child about the same age as Thael's own.  
  
Aquarine and Keljo ran up to the families. Aquarine headed for Darryn, a mage, and his wife, Sora the elf. Keljo went to see Koplio and Chalki, and their son, Elman.  
  
Thael suddenly snapped back to reality. "Come in," he said, stepping back and gesturing through the door.  
  
Their guests stepped into the house and Neika came out of the kitchen, still wearing an apron, and looked over her friends.  
  
When she saw Sora's large stomach, she squealed and rushed forward to embrace the elf. She spent the next few minutes congratulating Sora and Darryn on their child or children. Then she ushered them all into the kitchen and they all sat around the table.  
  
The food was already in the center of the table and everyone served themselves.  
  
The children slowly scooted their table closer to the adults, trying not to get noticed. Darryn smiled warmly as he looked down at them. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Neika sighed. "Aquarine, Keljo, you know you're supposed to keep the table over there."  
  
"It's all right," Darryn said. He turned back to the children. "What do you want?"  
  
"Umm…Uncle Darryn," Aquarine ventured.  
  
"Yes…" he prompted.  
  
"Could you…um…" Elman continued.  
  
Darryn just looked at them.  
  
"Show us some magic?" Keljo finished, looking nervous and hopeful at the same time.  
  
Darryn chuckled, his warm laughter filling the room. He held his hands out in front of him, fingers spread, and closed his eyes. He muttered a few words under his breath and light gathered between his hands, coalescing into a small, lavender bird.  
  
Neika just rolled her eyes, watching Darryn make the shape she first learned, so many years ago. "That's nothing," she said.  
  
All three children turned to look at her instead. "What do you mean, mom?" Aquarine asked.  
  
Thael turned his brown eyes on his wife. "Now you'll have to show them."  
  
"Fine," Neika replied. She closed her eyes and a flash of light surrounded her. When it cleared, a small purple bird was perched on the table. It hopped off the edge and flew around a bit, singing songs, before settling back on Neika's chair and changing back.  
  
The children clapped. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Elman asked.  
  
"All my people can do it," Neika replied.  
  
"Can you tell us about it?"  
  
Thael looked at the children with mock-hurt on his face. "What? You don't want to hear my story first?"  
  
Aquarine, Keljo, and Elman all looked at each other. They all shrugged.  
  
"Okay, Uncle Thael. Can you tell us your story?"  
  
Thael settled back in his seat, preparing to tell his tale. He tipped his chair back against the wall and crossed his legs at the ankles. "It all started back when I was eighteen…"  
  
  
  
Okay. There's the beginning. I'm still trying to get the game to figure out what happens next…. 


End file.
